<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lonely fox by 0de</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918265">A lonely fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0de/pseuds/0de'>0de</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Sad, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0de/pseuds/0de</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbur wakes up after dying in a taiga forest far, far from everyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lonely fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur died, and he did so painfully. At least it was quick.</p><p>At least he doesn't remember any of it.</p><p>As his vision faded from black into a blurry mess and then slowly cleared up, he woke up staring at a spruce log. "Where am I?" he wondered. "Who am I?".</p><p>He collected his bearings and did what his instincts told him to do. He went to punch the tree, only to find out his hand passed right through it. Stunned by this, he looked at his hands, and seeing they're transparent, started shaking.</p><p>Not only did he not know who he was, where he was, or what he was supposed to be doing, now he wasn't even sure if he was real. He felt his clothes, and his brown hair, and the shoes on his feet, but if he couldn't see them touching the ground, he'd have no way of knowing if they did so. As he was shaking on the grass, confused and lost, he felt something move his dirtied clothes.</p><p>A baby fox.</p><p>A white-orange ball of fur, scuffed but still as cute as ever, it was shoving it's little snout into his yellow sweater and curiously chirping.</p><p>As Wilbur lifted his hand to try and touch it, it flinched back. Could it see him?</p><p>That question was quickly answered as his hand phased through the face of the little creature. Wilbur realized it was simply looking at the moving bundle of clothes on the ground, but that didn't exactly bother him. That meant that even though he might not be physical, he very much still is real, and his clothes even more so.</p><p>He vigorously started shaking his sleeves, and the small fox seemed to find them fun, chasing them and swiping at them with his paws. Wilbur was so caught up playing with his new friend he didn't even notice he was doing something he hadn't yet done. He was laughing.</p><p>And as he laughed, a picture suddenly left him frozen where he stood. A fox, not unlike the one next to him in everything but it's bipedal posture and black clothes, with a blurred nametag above it's hat adorned with golden badges.</p><p>Coming back to Earth, or wherever he was, Wilbur found himself gasping for air, with the fox looking at him confused and worried. Not knowing what else to do, his furry friend brought him a branch of a nearby berry bush, placing it at his feet. Collecting himself, he stared first at the berries that stood in front of him, then of his fox friend behind them. Gathering all the strength he could to speak, he gasped out barely one word.</p><p>"Fundy?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>